elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Draugr (Skyrim)
to C9 (Draugr) to 89 (Restless) (Wight) (Scourge) (Overlord) (Deathlord) to 7F (Death Overlord) (Hallowed Dead) |sound = Npc draugr aware 01.ogg }} Draugr are undead Nordic warriors of Skyrim. It is believed that draugr once served the Dragon Priests; some even know several Words of Power. Draugr are among the most common foes in Skyrim's many crypts and catacombs. They retain the ability to wield weapons such as swords, axes, and bows, and higher ranked draugr can even use Dragon Shouts. Most draugr use ancient Nordic weapons, although the high ranked variants can use ebony weapons. Some draugr only appear as corpses, usually containing a few pieces of gold. Draugr are weak to fire as well as silver weapons. Draugr loot includes a chance of bone meal, jewelry, gems, soul gems, ingots or potions. Their armor can be crafted at the Skyforge in Whiterun after completing The Companions quest "Glory of the Dead," or found in these locations. Amongst the Draugr Amongst the Draugr, by Bernadette Bantien, a mage from the College of Winterhold, reports her studies on the subject. It has taken her seven months to learn how to be able to approach the draugr without being regarded as a threat, although she could not learn to understand their language. Bernadette stated that she had "...always wondered why the ancient priests of the dragon cult insisted that their followers be buried with them," until noticing everyday a different set of draugr would awaken and prostrate themselves before the priest's sarcophagus, after which they would meticulously clean the area. Their dedication after death also seemed to explain why they so ferociously defend their chambers. After further observation, she reports that when the group of draugr came to pay homage to their fallen leaders, a distinct flow of life-force could be noted between the priest and the followers. The second eternal life of the dragon cult was only promised to those who ascended to priesthood, while the lesser functionaries contributed their life force to sustaining them for eternity. Directly quoting the book: I don't know what sort of eternal wellspring they draw from, but it's clear that the draugr carry only the barest whisper of life in them, and it rekindles nightly while resting in its niche. I now believe that the grotesque forms that we see in the barrow were, in fact, buried fully as men and women, and only over the thousands of years that have passed withered into the wretched things we know. If we had visited a barrow directly after it's construction, we might not have even known any of its inhabitants were dead!"Amongst the Draugr Variants Draugr come in a number of variants. The specific type that is encountered is typically level-dependent; however, lower leveled Draugr can still be encountered at higher levels. All Draugr are immune to poison and have a 50% resistance to Frost. Draugr Archers Draugr Warriors - Two-Handed Draugr Warriors - One-Handed Draugr Warlocks Draugr Overlords Hulking Draugr Combat In battle, higher level draugr make extensive use of the Unrelenting Force shout. Although the ability can throw off a sword swing or an aimed arrow, it typically doesn't knock the Dragonborn off balance. Draugrs can be found using the Detect Dead spell or Aura Whisper, while using a power attack on, or casting a Frenzy spell at a closed coffin containing a draugr can cause it to emerge without harming the Dragonborn. If the Dragonborn has a high enough Sneak skill, it is possible to crouch walk towards a sleeping Draugr and successfully kill them with one hit. Draugr are some of the very few humanoid enemies who are unaffected by decapitation. Finisher cinematic is used. The three shouts Draugr use, Unrelenting Force, Frost Breath and Disarm, can be blocked by any ward spell, Spellbreaker or absorbed using spell absorption. Soul trapping *Although the in-game help for soul gems states that 'undead' enemies do not have souls to capture, this is referring to resurrected enemies only. Draugr do indeed yield souls that can be trapped (captured): *Draugr yield Petty Souls. *Restless Draugr and Draugr Wights yield Lesser Souls. *Draugr Scourges yield Common Souls. *Draugr Deathlords yield Greater Souls (Level 30) or Grand Souls (Level 40). *Draugr Death Overlords yield Greater Souls (Level 34) or Grand Souls (Level 45). Dialogue The following are phrases that are uttered by the Draugr: *Qiilaan Us Dilon! (Bow before the Dead!) *Bolog Aaz, Mal Lir! (Beg for Mercy, Little Worm!) *Kren Sos Aal! ("Break blood may." Perhaps meaning "May his Blood Break.", although that would be Aal Sosi Kren.) *Dir Volaan! ("Die Intruder!") *Aar Vin Ok! (Aar means "Slave/Servant." Vin is unknown, but could be Viik meaning "Defeat." Ok means "His," making it "Servant Defeat His." Could mean either "Defeat His Servant" directed at the player's follower or "Servant, Defeat Him"; Aar, Viik Rok.) *Unslaad Krosis! ("Eternal Sorrow.") *Faaz! Paak! Dinok! ("Pain! Shame! Death!") *Fus Ro Dah! ("Force Balance Push," Unrelenting Force shout.) *Aav Dilon! ("Join the Dead!") *Sovngarde Saraan! ("Sovngarde Awaits!") Gallery Draugrs.png SeveralDraugr.jpg Draugr Lord Battle.jpg Draugr.jpg Draugr Skyrim.jpg Faaz Paak Dinok.jpg Draugr concept art.jpg|Draugr concept art Draugr concept art2.jpg|Draugr concept art TESV Concept Draugr 1.jpg|Draugr concept art TESV Concept Draugr 2.jpg|Draugr concept art TESV Concept Draugr 3.jpg|Draugr concept art Mythological connections Draugr take their mythological inspiration and several traits from the draugr, undead creatures from Norse mythology. It should be noted that one differentiates between sea-draugar and land-draugar (draugar being plural of draugr): while land-draugar were simply undead with numerous magical abilities, sea-draugar were fishermen who had drowned at sea, thus being denied the privilege of being buried. The mythological draugr can also arguably be considered much more terrifying than the game version, as the land-draugar could change their size at will and grow enormous, were somewhat intelligent, possessed superhuman strength, could only be killed if burned completely to ash, and took great pleasure in killing their victims. Most draugr would crush their victims to death by increasing their size, but other methods included hacking them to bits with their weapons or even eating them alive and drinking their blood. In Norse mythology, Odin was the ruler of draugr, and could raise them using a secret, magic song. Trivia *In Icelandic, the word "draugur" translates to "ghost." Although draugr in Skyrim are not technically ghosts, both ghosts and draugr are undead, so a connection between the two is likely. *Draugr appearance is randomized and not gender specific. This means that a Draugr can spawn with a female body and a beard. *They have previously appeared in the expansion pack , notably in the barrows of Solstheim. *In the quest "The Staff of Magnus," unique spectral Draugr are encountered. *Draugr armors cannot be unequipped, because the character models are counted as a whole piece, instead of separated armor pieces. * According to Creation Kit, the spectral Draugr in Labyrinthian (also referred as Hollowed Dead) are classed as DraugrMagicRace, separated from default Draugr race. *In the event that one encounters a Draugr that has the Unrelenting Force Shout, a good rule of thumb is: If the sound effect is the same as the two-thirds power Unrelenting Force, it will only stagger the Dragonborn and any followers. However, if the sound effect is identical to the full-power Shout when used by the Dragonborn, it will knock them off their feet. *Higher level Draugr, such as Deathlords, will often laugh at the Dragonborn and followers whilst in combat. *If one sneaks and doesn't disturb wandering draugr, or ones asleep in tomb walls, a good rule of thumb to know how powerful that particular draugr is is to note how complete its armor set is; the less armor worn, the less powerful that draugr will be. For instance, Deathlords and Death Overlords wear complete sets of Ancient Nord Armor with no pieces missing, indicating that they are the most dangerous. Appearances * * * de:Draugr (Skyrim) it:Draugr es:Draugr (Skyrim) fr:Draugr pl:Draugr (Skyrim) ru:Драугр (Skyrim) uk:Драугр (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Draugr Category:Skyrim: Undead